


Dark Shadow

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is surprised on the parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Blame this one on James Bond 007 (Pierce Brosnan) this is for you, Laci as a birthday present. 
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci as always.

The night had long ago put its dark mantel on the city and the wind was biting cold, which surprised him as he finally exited the federal building. When did the weather change so drastically? How would he have noticed anyway? Workdays didn't get shorter, on the contrary. Gibbs suddenly realized it was December, Christmas would be there soon.

Christmas, he had once loved that particular time of the year, when spending it with Shannon and Kelly. Once he'd lived looking forward to see his daughter's eyes shine on Christmas morning when she would see presents under the tree. Today all he had left were memories of happier times.

It was also one of the reasons why he'd always spend lots of hours at work, because that was who he was, Gibbs liked to spend some time alone, and also because there was no one waiting for him to come home to. So what was the point?

The only reason he could think of for why he liked to come home at night, more likely early morning, was to go down in his basement and busy his hands working on some wood. And that was exactly what he intended to do. Working in his basement allowed him to empty his head. No thinking just feeling the wood texture under his fingers and hands and it worked most of the time, he'd manage to empty his head, but on some occasions, he couldn't because Abby would find her way into his thoughts.

The NCIS forensic scientist, his "favorite" like everyone called her - that was indeed what she was - Abby Scuito was his favorite, she was allowed to do much more things than the other members of his team, for example she could come and sit at his desk or say things that would have own the others a head slap. He knew it full well, but he couldn't help himself, each time, she needed something all she had to do was ask and he'd say yes, he could simply not resist her. She was his weak spot and there was nothing he could do about it.

He loved her, he had discovered that a while ago when he had finally accepted the true nature of his feeling for her, and he had also come to peace with the fact that nothing could ever happen between the two of them. Convincing himself that it was the best thing. Just immensely enjoying the kiss, he placed, on her cheeks from time to time, as well as the hugs they shared.

God sometimes, it was really difficult not to react on his feelings for her. How many times had he be dreaming of kissing her senseless and making love to her until the only thing she could think of was him and the only words she'd be able to say would be his name and nothing else.

But the dreams were all he would ever have.

Gibbs passed a few cars, not really paying attention, though, he had noticed there were more cars parked than usual, breathing in the cold air, from the corner of his eye he seemed like a shadow was moving but he wasn't sure, as he been lost in his thoughts and before his brain could register fully what was happening, he found his back pressed against a car "What the..."

Lips were kissing his. A hand was placed behind his neck, holding him close, his closed instantly as the taste of caffeine invaded the mouth and a familiar perfume teased his nostrils.

_Abby._

He slowed the kiss and pulled back to looked at her with questioning eyes.

" Well, I had to make you understand somehow..." She told him in a seductive voice.

Gibbs couldn't help the smirk that curved his lips, 'mission accomplished, Abbs, though, I'm not sure..."

Abby silenced him with a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't give me a lecture of why we shouldn't do this or even rule 12, I don't fit anything anyway so that rule can't apply to me. And I'm old enough to decide what I want or not, and the fact is that I want you."

Abby half expected him to give her a lecture anyway, but instead of that, he did something that rocked her entire world. He kissed her with an urgency and spirit, that surprised her, exploring each and every inch of her mouth making her moan in pleasure. One of his hands were tangled in her hair while the other had found its way to her hip, pulling her closer to him. The kiss deepened even more, until they had to stop to allow oxygen to come back into their lungs again.

"Wow" Abby breathed heavily as she rested her forehead against his.

"Yes, wow, you sure know how the surprise a guy, MoneyPenny" He said, still a little out of breath.

Abby's eyes widened in disbelief and smirked as she said, "You found the door to Tony's world, my silver-haired, James who even has a license to kill with his smile," leaning in to capture his lips for another mind blowing kiss.

THE END

 


End file.
